Perfect Summer Endurence
by Cojay723
Summary: Annabeth expected everything to be perfect. No war, the Gods are at peace with each other, and most of all she gets to spend all her time with Percy. But when Annabeth is eating breakfast, Percy walks in looking pale and sweaty. This was NOT going to be the perfect summer she expected. When Percy is sick... Percabeth:)
1. Just Perfect

**Chapter 1: Just Perfect...**

**(****Annabeth POV)**

Camp. Everyone loves it and how can you not! All your friends are there, have a great camp directior (named Chiron), and it is the only place safe enough for half-bloods. Okay I know there's Camp Jupiter in San Fansiciso, but there to strict to even be there for a minute. I'm surprised that they didn't kick Percy out of that place...

Anyways, I've had the best three weeks at camp so far, with Percy around all the time, no war to worry about, and the Olympions don't fight as much anymore after we beat Gaea and all that, and most of all we have new friends at Camp Jupiter. Including Thaila's "long lost brother" Jason.

So today is a Tuesday, my favorite day, and its exactly 7:34 am so that meant that breakfast just started and I'm looking forward to spending all day with Percy! Okay, now im starting to sound like an Aprofite girl that just saw her first true love kiss. Argh, i don't know why I act like that when ever I think about Percy, but i really do love him. Even if hes a seaweed brain, I will do anything for him.

Alright so I was eating my blue pancakes (Percy got me hooked on them) and was listening to my brothers and sisters stupid conversation about who knows what! Okay that sounded a little bit harsh, but I have been stressful laitly with all the rebuilding of Olympus and my mom always getting on my back about dating the "stupid sea spawn", sue me!

Percy finnally walked in. I'm so glad he didn't sleep in today or else _I_ would have to wake him up, and last time I got soaked! But I noticed he was really, how should I put this, sluggish?

Anyways he looked pale and was wet with sweat or water I couldn't tell from the distance. Also, when he got his food he only got two pancakes, usually he stacks them until the plate would barly hold them all.

'Okay, this was my chance to ask him whats wrong. He always comes bye my table to give him a good morning kiss or even a hello.' I thought to myself.

Whoa, he just went straight to his table! How could he, now i know forsure there's something wrong with him.

Without being excused (like I had to be) I walked to the Posidons table and sat down.

"Percy?" I asked

"Mmm?"

Wow thats all I got? I really need to have a seriose talk with him.

"Well..." I started, "Today you...well...are you okay?"

I waited for a few minutes

"Percy?"

"Oh sorry Annabeth, I haven't been myself today." He said in a dry raspy voice.

"Hey, Percy?" He turned to me. "Are you sick?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but then quickly closed it and started running out of the pavilion with a hand over his mouth. I started to follow him, but stopped in my tracks when I heard the sound of someone throwing-up and I think I knew who it was...

To conferm my suspitions Percy came walking looking greener and more pale then before. By this time everyone was looking at both Percy and me to see/hear my reaction.

I quickly ran over to him. Once i got there i noticed him swaying and i knew at any second he would most likely passout right there. So like any nomal person i steadied him and put his arm around my neck. I almost instently to took almost all of his body weight, so i was pretty much holding him up.

But he was lighter then i expected not like a working out good healthy weight, no. He had the weight of someone who hasn't eaten for days.

"Annabeth" He said so soft that no one heard him except for me. "I don't feel so...good."

Now that hurt me how he said that. Because it sounded like he was ashamed. I ameaditly reassured him.

"Hey Percy? It's ok everone does! now, lets get you to your cabin and then get the Apollo kids to check up on you alright, you can just rest for the whole day, alright?"

"O-okay..."

_'This is going to be a long day...'_ I thought to my self.

**-Okay! So this is my first story and chapter! So tell me how you like it. Also reveiw. I know how everyone asks that, but please I really want your idea's and thoughts **

**for this story:)**

**Alright so I will try to post ASAP and wont wait so long, probubly tomarrow I will have a new chapter up! I really want to make you guys happy with this.**

**Also with the reviewing DO NOT post anything bad I really don't like it.**

**So yeah, review and I will try to make you guys happy:)**

**Oh and PS I will not post any AN's because those are just anoying and I will only post chapters! Thanks for reading!**

**-Cojay723**


	2. Without Percy?

**Chapter 2: Without Percy?**

**(Annabeth POV)**

I was sitting by Percy next to his bed keeping a cold rag on his forhead. I looked down at him and my frown deepend. He still looked as pale as the time he threw-up the first time and hasn't gotten any better. At least he was in a peaceful sleep.

I sighed, "Percy, how come you have to be sick today?" I said outloud to my self.

He sturred a little bit, but nothing more.

"Well, I guess I got to go get an Apollo camper now to see whats wrong with you." Again nothing.

I sighed again as I was getting up from sitting down from my chair. I walked over to the door and opened it. I looked back at my sleeping boyfriend one last time before walking out the door.

_Line Brake:)_

"Will!" I shouted, trying to get his attenion.

Oh you might be wondering who I'm calling, Well his name is Will Solace; Son of Apollo and one of my very good friends who healed me when I got stabed saving Percy two years ago when we were at war with Kronos.

"Hey, Will!" I tried again. He wasn't at breakfast this morning, I think he was in the Infermery fixing up a Hermes Camper who's prank backfired on him. Anyways so I don't think he heard about Percy yet because its only been like 20 minutes scence he got sick.

Ugh, now i was getting annoyed. Ran up to him and screamed his name in his ear.

"Agh! Annabeth! what was that for?!"

"You wouldn't answer me." I said simply

"Gosh, I think you act like a 9 year old sometimes."

"Thank you!" I said it like I was just givin a compement. "Anyways, I need you like right now"

"Why?" Like I said he didn't get the memo

"Well, this morning Percy came into breakfast looking sick, and to conferm my suspitions he threw-up. So now he's in his cabin sleeping and I need you to see what wrong with him." I said

"Oh, I didn't know that. How come knowone told me?" He asked almost hurt

"It only happened about 20 minutes ago" Imeadatly he calmed down.

"Oh aright, lets go then."

_Line Break Again;)_

When we got back to the Poseidons Cabin everything was exacly how I left it, and still Percy hasn't moved and inch.

"Wow, Its dark." Will said breaking the silence.

"I didn't want to wake Percy up. So can we just hurry and do the 'Check-Up' now?"

"Sure, lets just wake him up then. Do you want me or you to do it."

"Wait, we have to wake him up?" I asked

"You didn't expect me to just look at him, did you?"

"Well...No...I'll wake him up then." I said disappointed

I walked up to my boyfriends bedside. "Percy? Can you wake up please?"

I waited patiantly for a minute.

"Perce?" Again I waited

"PER-"

Right then he shot up awake breathing heavily. Thats when I started getting really concerned about him.

"Hey Perce, you ok?" I asked while Will was still waiting by the door, unsure of what to do.

Percy turned to me just reconizing I was there. Then almost instently he started crying.

"Oh, Percy!" I said, as I rushed over to his side. Once I sat down, I grabed him soon after he grabbed onto my waist, with his head bawling into my stomach making it wet, and holding onto me like I was his lifeline.

"Oh Percy, what's wrong?" I cooed.

"I-i had a d-dream... T-that you...and t-the manticore, and he k-killed you!" Once he said that he started bawling into my shirt harder.

It was so sad seeing him like this, he looked like a little kid that just lost his favorite toy. It was heartbreaking.

"Percy..." I said in disbeleif. And still he just was crying, so sad and broken.

I just let him cry. He's been holding it in for years I was almost sure about that. After about 5 minutes I had enough of him acting this sad. If he kept it up I defenatly would start bawling too.

"Percy." I tried. When he didn't answer I tried again. "Percy, hey look at me okay?" I said guiding his head up to look at me. That was the most saddest look I've ever seen. His green eye that I love were dull, with tears in them. Also, his bottom was trembling like a puppy would when he'd known he's done something wrong.

"I'm alright ok? Look at me, I'm right here with you, okay? I'm safe see?" He just stared at me with the same look.

I started again "You're that one who's not okay, your very sick okay? And Will's in here right now going to see what's wrong alright?" I said, In a voice that made me sound like I was talking to a little kid, In somecases I was.

All he did was nod, very slowly.

"Alright, now can you sit up for me?" I said so motherly I even surprised myself, but Percy didn't notice and did as he was told. He still was leaning into me for giving him comfort, but I didn't mind one bit.

"Okay Perce, lets see what's that matter with you alright?" Will said, sounding releaved that he wasn't standing by the door awkardly. But Percy still just all do was nod. I think he was still hesntant about his dream.

"Alright, can you stick this in your mouth for me?" He held up a thermometer and asked in a voice as if he was talking to a little kid, like I did.

After about a minute of waiting the thermometer beeped signaling his tempiture. Will took it out of his mouth and frowned when he saw the tempiture, but as fast as he did it returned into a reasuring smile. After other "test" he called me outside to speak alone.

"Um...So Annabeth, let me just tell you the results on our test. His tempiture is 104.7 degrees, and he pretty much has the flu sysmtoms."

I let a sigh of releaf.

"Wait Annabeth, I didn't tell you what he has."

I again waited almost scared of what he was going to tell me.

"He has Swine Flu. I know its not that big of a deal, I mean like its almost never fatal, but the one's who have died from it were half-bloods...They almost always die"

I caught my breath. _'What?! Percy can't die! What will I do without him?!'_ I thought to myself.

"Woah, Annabeth! Calm down, i said they _almost_ always die, but the strong ones live. And lets face it Percy is the strongest of them all."'

"Your right" I said calming down. "He will, so what will I have to do?"

"Just keep him in bed, keep his fever down, and makes sure he drinks lots of water even though he is a son of Posidain. Oh and I will go get some medicane, when I come back give it to him. After that just give it to him twice in a day, breakfast and dinner. Alright?"

I nodded, and soon he left.

I walked into Percy's cabin again and just as I thought he is fast asleep. I sat down on my chair again and started stroking his hair. Soon I was deep in thought.

"ANNABETH!" Grover came running in out of breath, "Camps. Under. Attack!" He said in between breaths.

I admeaitly shot up out of my chair and ran out the door. Little did I know that Percy was awake...

**-Cliffhanger! That took me like three hours, I came back from school and started writing! Ok i have great plans for this story Im really excited:) Today i was trying to figure out what to write today and this just made it all work!**

**Ok I want to know if you like longer chapters, like this one. Or shorter like the first chapter.**

**Keep reviewing! I really like it.**

**So I will be posting really soon maybe by tonight, but defenatly by tomarrow. So yeah thanks for reading and keep reading!**

**-Cojay723**


	3. Doing the Job

**Chapter 3: Doing the Job**

**(Percy POV)**

I woke up sore and tired. I tried to focus on my soroudings. _'Why was I in bed?' _I thought. Oh yeah, I'm sick and feel like crap. I also have a huge headache, _'Why do _

_I have a headache?' _I again thought. It must be from my sickness...What do I have? And where did everyone go? Did something happen to her?

Bye this time I was hypervetalating and my headache was getting worse from all the questions that are going through my head. Right when I was about to freak out,

I felt a cold hand on my forehead. I felt nice against my warm head. Then it started combing through my hair, instantly calming my headache, and last but not least

the person started humming. It was a sweat soothing voice. Wait, I-I know that voice! That voice belonged to my only true love, my girlfriend, Annabeth!

We sat/lay like that for a long time and I was almost asleep again. It was nice knowing my girlfriend was alive and okay, I was very happy at that moment.

"Annabeth!" I heard someone say, maybe Grover? I couldn't tell it souded like they were out of breath. "Camp. Under. Attack!" They said in between breaths yelling,

my headache just came back...

Almost instantly after the person said that, I felt the hand leave my head and heard a door slam shut_. 'Great I'm alone again..' _

Wait a minute! Camp under attack?! This is just about my dream!

Flashback: Percy's dream

_I was in my room unable to do anything except lay down and feel a hand comb through my sweaty hair._

_"Annabeth!" Someone said, "Camp. Under. Attack!"_

_The hand was gone and I was stuck in my bed, not being able to do my job and be a hero._

_Soon my "ghost" was right by Annabeth watching her as she was killing all the monsters in her path. They were all the monsters I had ever killed. 'Wait', I thought to _

_myself 'Where's the Minotaur?' I questioned to my self. Right when I did though I felt a horn go through my stomach. It didn't hurt it just felt like something going _

_through a ghost, so uncomfortable._

_The thing that hurt me the most though was what it was aiming for. And of course with my luck it hit her straight on._

_'ANNABETH!' I screamed. Blood was everywhere and I knew she was gone, forever..._

End of Flashback:

It hurt me to see her...die, and me just watching not doing anything about it. I never what to have that feeling again. Thats why right when I woke up I just cried, it

was so real and I couldn't bare to see Annabeth not there with me. I felt so childish crying into her shirt, I'm glad though she was alive so I didn't care, I didn't even

notice Will from the Apollo Cabin, standing there probably to check up on me to see what was wrong with me.

When I opened my eyes right after Annabeth left with Grover and my eyes burned_,' ugh why did they have to leave the lights on?' _I Thought. When my eye's finally

focused I looked at my room. There was a chair right by my bed; probably Annabeth's, a washcloth on my side table and a bottle which I assumed was medicine,

Gross! Okay, back to business. I sat up in my bed and put my legs over and stood up. A wave of nausea came over me, good thing there was a trash can right by my

bed too.

After my sickness, I again stood up slower this time. Okay so far, so good! I was about to the door when I realized I was just wearing my boxers. "Oh I hope

Annabeth didn't see that." I said to myself. So, I made my self to my dresser. I was faster this time once my muscles weren't as stiff. I got on a blue sweatshirt and

black sweatpants. Made sure I had Riptide in my pocket and put the hood, on my sweatshirt, on my head so know one would send me back to my cabin if they see

me out of bed, especially Chiron, Annabeth, and Will.

Mentle note to myself: Avoid them.

When I got outside I aready saw that the battle had started. "Okay, now or never" I said to myself.

Soon I was in the battle front line. Killing almost every monster that came in my path. I could see Annabeth to my right. I had to get over to her before the Minotaur

got to her. So I began to make it over there. My sword fighting was a little slow, because my muscles were still a little stiff, and I was getting tired really fast. By this

time I was about as good as the campers.

I saw him. Just like my dream the Minotaur was sneaking up behind Annabeth almost ready to strike. I amedatly made a the best war cry I could do with my sore

throat, right when he was about to strike her, I blocked his path with my sword. And just like that we started fighting. Hack, slash, roll, and more things I was doing i

couldn't name them all.

We have been doing it for awile now, and now I was defenatly tiring. The Minotaur knew this and was just waiting for the right time to strike, I also knew that but if I

backed down I would get hurt or even worse he would go again after Annabeth.

"Agh!" I screamed. He got a lucky shot and took it.

I stept back because of shock and wanting to know how bad it was. There right across my stomach was a deep gash, already staining my sweatshirt. I suddenly got a

wave of madness and stabbed him in his stomach right where he did it to me "How does that feel?!" I asked argurally liking the revenge I had just done.

He looked down at his own stomach and turned into dust. Ha that'll teach him!

"Percy?"

I looked up and saw Annabeth. '_Aw, Crap' _I thought, before I passed out.

**-Okay 3rd Chapter is done! Wow 2 Chapters in one day? I think thats awesome:)**

**So, please review! Tell me what you like about this story, If you like the chapter lengths, give me idea's you know whatever just Review!**

**So I might or might not post tomarrow, or even the next day; but I am going to start working on chapter 4 so it ****will**** be up soon, because I just love **

**writing this:)**

**Oh, PS Tell your friends about this story if you like it, even a little bit.**

**Well thats it! Oh and next chapter is going to be Annabeth I think, but there will be more camper involvment because I feel like there just doing **

**there own thing so I will add that it.**

**So Keep Reading and Peace out!:)**

**-Cojay723**


	4. A What?

**Chapter 4: A what?!**

**(Annabeth POV)**

When I was told that camp was being attacked, I _thought_ it would only be a few monsters, but no it had to be all the monsters Percy had killed. At

least I know how to kill most of them, after all I was with Percy most of the time when he had killed them. That reassured me. The other thing that

also reassured me was that Percy was, not healthy...but safe in his bed and asleep. I don't have any worry about him getting hurt and that could help

_me_ fight better. The thing that was currently worrying me was that the hunters would be here any second and get into the fight. I'm happy about the

extra help, its just I would get worried about Thalia and start my whole stage of worrying all over again.

As I was fighting the monsters I just spotted the hunters and not a second later I saw Thals. Thalia is just like a big sister to me, even though she is

in the body of a 15 year old when I was 17 almost 18. She has a her haircut in a bob while her hair is black, like Percy's except she doesn't have a

gray streak. She has a lean body about 5.7 and has electric blue eye's, She is also a daughter of Zeus; one of the big three children. She has always

been there for me and I have always been there for her, just as sisters would.

I turned back to the battle we were just facing. Currently I was fighting a hellhound, but soon turned into dust. I looked to my left to see if there

was any monsters left, but there were barly any left, good. Piper was fighting an Empousai, when Leo was fighting a cyclopes. There were a few

others fighting still, but other then that everyone else was heading back to the pavilion, finnishing there lunch they had left. The Apollo campers

were gathering up some injered campers and heading to the infermery. There was also a guy fighting a few monsters making his way over to my.

He was wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt with his hood on. Probubly a new camper going to ask me were the bathroom was.

'_Well, I guess I will find Thalia and welcome her back to camp.'_ I thought

So, Started walking to the pavilion also where we would welcome them. All the sudden I heard a person scream in pain. Everyone stopped in there

tracks. I also had stopped in my tracks without noticing I had until an Apollo camper yelled for someone to help him get the injured camper (who

just screamed) in the infirmary. I was over there right when the kid gave the last blow to The Minotaur.

'_Wait,' _I thought_ 'I was just there...T-thats why the kid was coming towards me, because he saw the Minotaur and it was coming for a surprise _

_attack, I would have been killed!'_

"Somebody get me some ambrosia!" I heard someone yelled. Someone handed him some. "Take off his sweatshirt!" Soon the sweatshirt was off

and the guy rolled the boy over so he was laying on his back.

I...was shocked. I-It was Percy! He was on the ground bleeding to death! I heard people gasp when they saw who it was.

"Percy?" I said, making sure it was him.

He turned his head to look at me and admeadilty his eyes widen, as if he though I was going to yell at him. Okay, maybe I would, but until he's not

all healed at least.

He suddenly passed out. Thats when everything _really_ went hectic. Will finally made it up the hill to where we were standing, I think he just heard

that a _camper_ was critically injured they didn't say who it was, because when he saw Percy he started freaking out.

"Why is he out of bed?!" He yelled

"I don't know," I replied. "But we don't have time for that right now, because if you can't see, he's bleeding to death!"

"Right, right...uh, James! Get a bed and medical supplies ready, for the rest of you help me carry him!" Will said to his brother and the guys by

him.

**This is a line break...Be amazed!**

Once we got Percy in a stable condition, I finally decided that I should talk to Thalia. I made my way to the Artimis tent. Once I got there I

immediately spotted her falling asleep leaning back on a tree.

"Thalia." I said

"Ahh! W-what?" She screamed clearly alarmed

"I just wanted to say hi" I said trying to contain my laughter.

"Oh...Well Hi!"

"HI Thalia. Anyways I just wanted to talk to you."

"ah, boy problems?"

"W-what? No! Well...um...sort of?" I said more in a question

"Haha, alright what did Percy do to you now? I can give him a little more scars if you want." She said smiling, it was almost scary.

"What he did? He-he...He saved my life!" I said breaking down crying.

"Oh Annabeth, I didn't mean that, I'm sorry." She said guilty

"N-no Its not that. He's just been really sick lately and I've been worried about him. A-and today there was the battle, you know, and a M-Minotaur,

A-and he took the blow." I started crying again.

"Oh, Im sorry Annabeth!" She said trying to comfort me. "Hey, It's almost time for dinner, lets get you something to eat, alright?"

I just nodded

"Okay come on." She said leading me to the pavilion.

We passed the cabins just as the horn blew, so we were going to be right on time...for once.

We passed Piper, Leo, the Stolls, Cris and Charisse and started walking with them.

They were talking about the battle and whats for dinner, but I couldn't concentrate on there conversation, my thoughts were on Percy...

"Annie" Thalia said "Don't call me that Thalia, you know I don't like it."

"I know but i do. But when you were off in dream land, Chiron just called us over for an emergency meeting, so come on."

**Another amazing line break! Be again Amazed!**

We were all sitting down around the ping-pong table talking to each other in our own conversations. Then finally Chiron walks in and everyone

silences because they want there questions answered, like why there was a battle and what we are going to do about it.

"Alright," Chiron started, "I know you have lots of questions, but lets just get down to business." He paused "We are going to have a quest."

immediately everyone started talking again.

"Hey guys! Be quiet!"

"Thank you Clarisse, now I chose Annabeth to be the quest leader, who will be your two companions?" Chiron asked

But I was too shocked to answer, the only thought that was going through my head was.

'_A What?!'_

**-Sha-Boom! It is done:)**

**So sorry I haven't posted yesterday, just with all the things going on this week has been crazy, like I had a talent show, two choir concerts tomorrow, and dance try-outs!**

**Anyways, Tell me what you think about it so far.**

**I think this story is going along great!**

**SO REVIEW! Tell me if you like how long the chapters are, or if you want them shorter or longer because I could do that if you want, Or if you just want to say hi, DO It!**

**Well thats all I have for you tonight, I wont be able to post tomorrow, If I do it will probably be Friday night, but it can be sooner, you never know... well thats all! Bye bye!:)**

**-Cojay723**


	5. I Want To

**Chapter 5: I Want To**

**(Annabeth POV)**

How can I tell Percy that I'm going on a quest? He would forsure try to go and get himself hurt. I can't have him get hurt again, he already was sick and then the Minotour, next time he might accually die what will I do then?

I was walking to the infermery right now to tell him I was going on a quest with Thalia (even though she's not a camper) and Piper, mostly because they are my two best friends that are able to go.

How would he react? He would try to go I just knew it. I was almost to the infermery now and I was freaking out. Once I got in there I looked around, but couldn't see Percy anywhere. After all there were lots of people here from the pevios battle.

"

Hey" I tapped a Apollo camper on the sholder

"Can I help you?" The girl said

"Um, do you know where Percy is?" I asked

"Yeah, Will moved him to the Posiden cabin because he was getting a bad headach from all the noise."

"Okay, thank you." I walked out and went to Percy's cabin.

When I was by the door I could hear voices. One that sounded like he was complaning and moning, the other sounding annoyed and frusterated. '_I better get in there_' I thought. When I walked in Percy was on his couch laying down, with his head propped up with pellows (yes he has a couch, there was a lot of extra space) A blanket was on him only covering up to his belly button, so then you could see his bandage rapped around stomach. Will was sitting on a chair holding some liqiud medicine trying to get Percy to drink it.

"Perc, come on! It will stop hurting once you take this." Will said, compleatly annoyed.

"No, I don't want to!" Percy said acting like a 4 year old

I had to stop myself from bursting out laughing.

"Annabeth! Thank goodness, can you get your boyfriend to drink this?" Will begged. When Percy noticed me he looked away.

"Sure. Um, hey Will? Can you step outside for a minute? I need to talk to Percy." I replayed

"Alright, but make sure he takes that, It would be bad for all of us if he doesn't."

Once he walked out the door I walked over to the chair and sat down. We were silent for a minute, Percy still not looking at me.

"Percy?" He just kept staring at his blanket. I decided I would just get to the point. "I'm going on a quest."

"I know, Will told me." He said still not looking up.

"Oh..." I said. "Percy?" I said suddenly. "Why did you sneek out to fight in the battle, don't get me wrong thank you for saving my life, just how'd you know the monitour would sneek up on me?"

"Annabeth, are you mad at me?"

"No, I could never be mad at you" I stated wondering where this was going.

"Oh I thought you were" He said looking at me, again with tears in his eyes

"Now where would you get an idea like that?" I said stoking his hair

"Oh well I don't know." He said turing away from me again

"I know your lying Percy."

"Well, I accually had a dream, you know when Will came to see what was wrong with me" He said looking at me again.

"What was your dream?" I asked

"It was accually just like it happened, except I was the one watching you die."

I didn't know what to say to that, Percy would risk his life for me? Well, he has done it billions of times, but this time he could have just sayed in bed sleeping and safe, but instead he would go through all that trouble just for me. That's the sweatest thing anyone's ever done for me.

"You really are the best boyfriend ever" He turned towards me with a huge grin on his face.

"Don't you forget it!" He said, after that we both burst out laughing. After a minute or so, Percy started coughing and I handed him some water.

"T-thanks" He said again ashamed.

"Well lets give you this medicine then" His eye's got wide

"N-no Annabeth, p-please I don't want to s-start throwing up again." He said desperatly.

"Percy, does your stomach hurt from your wound?" He nodded. "Perce, you need to take it."

"No I don't! I'm perfectly fine!" He said stiting up straighter, and wincing back down.

"No, your not. Now take it."

"Please Annabeth, I don't have to throw up right now, and if I take it I will."

I sighed, "Percy please, you already do so much to make me feel better about everything, now let me help you feel better, this is all I'm asking from you, so please take it for me."

"Okay..." I fed him the spoonfull of medicine.

"There, Its all done, It wasn't that bad was it?"

"I don't feel so good Annabeth." I put the trash can (that was by his couch) underneath his chin right when he threw up. After he was finnished he layed back down out of energy.

"Can you sing to me again?" He asked quietly.

"Alright." I started running my hand through his hair and hummed my favorite song 'Dream a Little Dream of Me'. I could feel imeaditly that he realaxed and was comfortable again.

"Annabeth?" He said to me. "Why are you going on a quest?"

"Well, you know how you got sick?" He nodded "Okay and about to days later we got in a battle?" He again nodded "Well, the thing is why would the monsters choose to attack when you were sick? So, this quest is to go to the underworld again and ask Hades what he's doing and maybe we can get his help if its not him.

"I want to go Annabeth"

"No Percy you cant." I said gently

"Why? Do you think I will be useless?" He said clearly getting angry.

"Percy, ofcourse you wont be useless its just I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can handle it." He stated

"But I can't! Perce, if you get hurt or even die how am I suppose to live with my self?"

He was silent again looking down at his blanket again.

"Perce, I'm sorry but you just can't"

He was still slient.

"What was the prophesy?" He asked after a minute.

I sighed, I knew he would ask this.

"Sea's son greatly hopless,

4 shall save eachother to figure the war,

One will come not invited,

Another shall not comeback; but will,

Hades is key to all,

Olympion shall interfear and hurt,

The one with most hatefulness

Will not return without a friends help."

I said that and already knew some of it. Percy is hopeless, 4 was going, but one was not invited, One will not comeback with us; but maybe later, Hades knows why everything has happened, an Olympion will hurt one of us, and wont return without a friends help.

"So I'm hopeless?"

"No, Its saying you can't do anything about this." I said.

"Annabeth," Will said as he walked in "I need to change Percy's bandages'."

"Okay," I said getting up, but felt a hand grab my hand pulling me back down.

"Please Annabeth, don't go." Percy said desperatly, I looked over to Will making sure it was okay. He gave a nod and walked over to Percy and me.

"Alright, lets get this over with." Will said getting to work on

pulling off the bandages. Percy winced and held on to my hand harder with his eye's closed.

"Agh," He grunted. I started combing his hair again with my left hand, the one he wasn't currently holding.

"Alright," Will said when the bandage was off. "Annabeth can you please get the clean bandages' and the ambrosa?"

"Sure." I pryed Percy's hand off mine and walked over to Will's bag. Once I got them to Will, I sat back down and continued what I was doing previosly.

"Okay Perce, We're done." Will then handed him some ambrosa. "Annabeth, stay with him for a bit, he's in pain right now and needs someone to comfort him."

I looked down at him. His eyes were still shut tight and sweat was dripping off his face, and yet still pale.

"Alright." I said, so when Will left I again sat next to Percy and stoked his hair. Soon I could hear his breathing slow, he soon was in a peaceful sleep. We stayed like that for a long time, it was nice to see my boyfriend sleeping and not seeing him in pain. I heard the door open and close, then footsteps heading me by the couch. I soon felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw Thalia looking at her cosin.

"Why does things always happen to him?"

"I wish I knew." I replyed. She then pulled up a chair and sat down next to me.

"You know he's going to try and come." She stated.

"Yeah, but thats why I asked Grover to watch him, also Will is going to check on him twice a day to. He wont be able to leave and follow us." I replyed

"Well, the reason I came hear was because its time for us to go."

"What time is it?" I asked confused.

"5 p.m."

"Oh, well then just give me a moment with him please." I said

"Okay just be fast." And then Thalia left.

"Percy, I'm leaving now and I just want you to know I will comeback and get you all better, so just please stay put, thats all I'm asking you. 'I again sighed' I do love you Perce, I'll see you soon, Okay?" I leaned down and kissed his sweaty forehead. "Goodbye Percy"

I got up and walked out. I made it to Thalia and Piper, Chrion gave us a goodbye speach and soon we were almost across camp borders. I touched 'Thalia's Tree' and walked across camp borders, only looking back once at the Posiden Cabin. Then followed Piper and Thalia to start our quest.

**-Okay, this chapter is now done!**

**Sorry I didn't post for a while, but I wanted this to be a big Percabeth chapter and so it took longer then I expected.**

**So thanks everyone for Reviewing! And please keep reveiwing!**

**Alright, so I want to give you a little information on the next chapter. It will be Percy's POV! Whats he gonna do when he finds out Annabeth left? Follow them ofcourse! Okay thats all the clue's I can give you...**

**Anyways how do you like this story far? Once I get a few more chapters I'm going to post another story so stick around and read it!**

**Well thats it! Review!**

**-Cojay723**


	6. Figuring it Out

**Chapter 6: Figuring it Out**

**(Percy POV)**

I was in a peacfull, dreamless, sleep. Nothing could bother me right now.

"_Percy"_ Okay maybe someone yelling my name. Maybe it will just go away, yeah I'll try that.

_"Peercy"_

I'm not getting up mysterious voice.

_"PERCY!"_

"Agh! What?!" I opened my eye's and saw Grover and Will looking down at me.

"Oh, um...well, hi?" Grover said.

"Hi. Now please let me sleep." I pulled the blanket over my face and closed my eyes again.

"Percy get up," I heard Will's voice sounding muffled trying to talk between the blanket.

"No. Why should I?" I asked sounding like a little kid, but I didn't care.

"Because," Will said compleatly anoyed, but thats what he gets for waking me up. "You need to take some medicane again, and you really got to eat something; I mean you haven't eaten for like 5 days now."

"No! I don't want to, I'll just throw it up again." I said still under my blanket.

"Perce." Will said pulling off the blanket from my face. "You got to, your sickly skinny."

"Thats because _I am_ sick!" Now being the one annoyed.

Will motioned for Grover, and so now he was coming torward me.

"G-Grover, what are you doing?" I said with a hint of fight in my voice. Just then he grabed me and thew me over his sholder.

"Grover put me down!" Hitting his back.

"No, sence your not going to eat anything, I'm going to force you." He said simply. Carrying me over to my dresser.

"Grover, G-man!" I said trying to change his mind. "You wouldn't do that to your best, your _sick_ friend, would you?"

"Yeah, I would. Because you are going to die from starvation." He said. I could see Will following us as we got to the dresser, he had a smug look on his face, So I stuck out my tounge at him.

_'Very mature."_ He mouthed

_'I know_" I mouthed back with a grin on my own face.

Grover set me down suddenly, myself getting lightheaded. He then pulled out some pajama's. _"Why do they always leave me in my boxers?"_ I thought. He then put a shirt over my head and some pajama pants on, just like he was dressing a little kid, not his best friend. Then Grover grabed my arm and started pulling me to the door. Will opened the door for us, with Grovers grip still locked onto my arm. Once we were outside I started squrming trying to get out of my best friends grip. Will then grabed onto my other arm and both started pulling me to the pavilion.

"Guys, I really don't want to eat anything; plus I'm just going to throw it up anyways." I stated trying to reason with them, but they just ignored me. So, I just gave up. Everyone was staring at us and I felt my cheaks go red with all the attention we were getting.

Once we got to the pavilion entrence I noticed dinner already started. _"Great, more people that I can get embarrassed with."_ Will and Grover then sat me down at the

Poseidon table, with Will's hands on my shoulders holding me down. Then got up Grover getting a plate of food and sitting down next to and facing me.

"Eat it." He said holding out a spoonful of soup.

I shook my head, with my mouth clamped shut.

"Percy, your acting like a little kid; Now _eat it._" He said enforcing it.

Again I shook my head. I heard Will sigh behind me.

"Fine." Grover said, "Will, Im going to get Chrion. Keep. Him. Here."

"Alright" Will replyed as Grover went to the front table and talking to Chrion. Grover motioned to us, and Chrion answered back compleatly confused, then soon after he got a understanding look on and made his way over to us.

"Come Percy, lets go to the big house." Chrion said already walking there. I tryed to get up and maybe try to get away from Will's grasp.

"Oh no you don't" He said holding my arms again pushing me forward torwards the Big House. I huffed and went forward. Once we got there they sat me down on the couch.

"Okay Perce," Chrion put the bowl of soup infront of me with a spoon out infront of my mouth. "Eat." He said simply.

"No." I stated

"And why not?" He asked, I knew he was on to something, I could tell.

"Because, If I do, I'll throw u-" He cut me off by putting the spoon in my mouth. I imeaditly felt my stomach disagreeing with me, but Grover held my mouth shut so I couldn't spit it out. Once I swallowed Chiron started talking again.

"See that want so hard was it? Now do you want me to keep feeding you or can you do it yourself?"

I didn't say anything, so I got another spoonful of soup with Grover again holding my mouth shut. This went on until I was done with all the soup.

"So Will," Chrion asked "What else do I need to do?"

"Oh he needs to take his medicine." He said 'matter-of-factly' So again Chrion forced fed me.

"Alright now get him to bed, Grover can you watch him?" Chrion asked

"Sure." He replyed, next thing I knew I was thown over his shoulder again and soon got into my cabin and got layed down in my bed and fell asleep.

Line Break:

Percy's dream:

_I was following Annabeth on her quest. They were on a bus asleep. All the sudden the bus swerved off the road and they were all thrown forward. Just then a Nemean Lion walked on. Annabeth jumped up and screamed to Thalia and Piper. They soon had there knifes out and started fighting it. After a while it turned into dust, but they were all exhausted and looked like they would pass out right then. At lease they were okay, but then I was transported to a cave. Someone started talking._

_"Master, the intruders our coming our way." A thing said._

_"Then kill them." A voice that I recognized said. Before I could pinpoint the person. I saw bright gold eyes and Then It went black_.

End of Percy's Dream:

I woke up in a cold sweat.

"I have to go on the quest." I whispered

I then heard something snort, and I jumped. I looked over and Grover was asleep on a chair beside my bed. Wondering how late it was I looked at my clock. 2:47a.m. I could leave right now, this would probubly be my only chance. So with that thought fresh in my mind I got up. Soon all my things were packed and I had acual cloths on. I opened the door quietly and headed out the door. I made my way to the stables.

"Blackjack" I wispered.

'Hey boss!'

"Hey bud, can you give me a lift?" I asked

'Sure!'

So I hopped on.

'Boss, where are we going?'

"Nabraska" I said.

'_You got it boss.'_ And soon we were flying over camp borders, on our way to my girlfriend.

"I'm coming Annabeth."

**-Okay 6th Chapter is done! Tell me what you think of it.**

**Also thanks for all the reviews, please keep or start reviewing!**

**So tell me your idea's on the next chapters, If you want a POV with camp freaking out, Percy doing something stupid, really anything!**

**I think this chapter was alright, don't you think so? I wanted to have a stubborn Percy and lets face it, he's super stubborn:)**

**Anyways tell me what you want to happen in this quest, because I really don't know what I'm going to have be in the quest.**

**Well, that's it!**

**-Cojay723**


	7. Stalking

**Chapter 7: Stalking**

**(Percy POV)**

Currently I was riding on Blackjack, we just crossed the Nebraska border. Why was I in Nebraska you might ask? Well, I was trying to find some quest members one actually being my girlfriend and another my cousin, the last was just a close friend. Why there were in Nebraska, well actually I have no idea. Why are they in Nebraska? Oh well at the moment all I cared about, is finding my girlfriend.

_'Hey boss, your fallin' asleep again.'_ My Pegasus's Blackjack said, shanking me out of a trance.

"Sorry, I just didn't sleep that well last night." I said, matter of fact we have been traveling for about a day and a half, and last night I had a nightmare about a gold eyed man again, making me more determined to find my girlfriend. Something was out there and I needed to know my girlfriend, Annabeth is her name, is safe and sound in camp.

_'Boss, your fallin' asleep again.'_

"Oh sorry again Blackjack..." I said dosing off again.

_'Boss, Boss! Wake up, lets just take a little break.'_ Blackjack suggested,_ 'Plus my wings are getting a little tired to.'_

"Alright lets land by that hotel, we can just sleep in that shed." I said giving in.

So we made our way to the ground in front of the hotel, but still hidden in the trees.

_'Hey boss? Can you like go inside and get us some food?'_ Blackjack said laying down.

I yawned "Sure, I'll be right back. Keep heads up alright?"

'Sure, sure boss. Just hurry, I'm starving!'

I walked into the empty parking lot, _'that's weird'_ I thought confused. Oh well, probably just a slow day. So I continued walking inside. Once I walked inside the doorway, a sudden burst of air conditioning hit me. I sighed, Its good to be inside where its not hot. I walked over to the attendant office, at least that's what I think its called, anyway I read her name tag. 'Kami' it read.

"Hello," I started, and she looked up. Wow she looked like an angle, she had brown hair that was straight, she had on a blue t-shirt, but fit her shape, also had make-up that made her green eyes pop; more then they already would have if she had make up on.

"uhh...'chough' Hi, can you tell me where the." I stopped, eating area? Yeah, I go with that. "The eating area is?"

"Uh sure? But you have to pay for a room first then everything else is free."

"Oh, um how much?" I asked

"20 dollars." She said matter-of-factly. I handed her my 20 dollar bill and made my way over to the diner, _'I'm going to call it that now sounds more official_.' I thought. Once I was in there my mouth dropped. Food. Was. Every where! If I was alone I might have screamed like a little girl, but no this was packed. I made my way over to the desserts. So many choices! I grabbed a huge plate and started packing it with food.

"-Thalia its not like that." I heard someone say. I jumped, dropping all my food, and like a ninja; If I do say so myself, I rolled under the table just as my girlfriend walked over to where I was just standing.

"I'm just really worried about him! I mean for crying out loud he could be on his death bed right now!" Great there talking about me, and for your information I'm not on my death bed! And I'm actually feeling better then two days ago, but still sick...ugh maybe I don't want to eat anymore.

"Annabeth." I heard someone say, most likely Piper. "He's not on his death bed, actually he's thinking of you right now and how beautiful you looked the day you left." I felt myself blush. "Plus I bet we will see him very soon."_ 'I hope not...'_ I thought

"Lets go back to our room Annabeth, we can message camp right now if that makes you feel better." Thalia said. 'Oh no! When they message camp they will figure out that I've gone missing and freak out! I got to stop them.' I thought very determined. I heard them walk away, so I got out from under the table and started following them, at a safe distance of course.

**Line Break, I know its Amazing!**

"What do you mean 'he when missing'?" Annabeth asked talking to Chiron.

"He's gone Annabeth, two days ago he was asleep in his bed with Grover watching him, then in the morning he was gone, so was Blackjack!" Chiron replied. I was currently in the cleaning supply closet, and let me tell you the supply stink worse then the actual hotel bathroom!

"Okay Chiron, he probably is trying to find us."

_'Already did...'_ I thought

"We'll keep an eye out for him, and send him back to camp once we find him." Annabeth said.

'_Ha-ha I'm not going back!_' I thought, suddenly Annabeth slashed through the connection and burst out crying.

"Oh, Annabeth I know your worried about him; but there's nothing we can do right now."

"I-I'm not worried about him leaving, I'm actually happy he did now we can have a 4th member like the prophecy said, but I'm worried about his safety." She said

"Oh thats so sad." A voice said at the doorway

"Kami?" Piper asked

"Really come one! You don't know who I really am?" She asked annoyed. Everyone nodded there heads. All the sudden she changed into a snake-haired thing that is half-woman, half dragon with wings and the heads of various mutated wild animals growing from her human torso. In other words, ugly.

"Kampe." Annabeth whispered

"Very good child of Athena." 'Kami' clapped. "I actually have a friend for you, Archrane!" She yelled.

Annabeth immediately paled. "Her, why her?" She whispered.

My anger was rising. How could someone bring back my girlfriends worst enemy and who she feared the most?

"Hello Annabeth." Archrane said in a raspy voice "We meet again."

"Archrane" She said very calmly. "L-Lets just get this over with" Saying this a little less calm.

"Oh no, I'm not here for you anymore." She said, everyone looking at her confused, counting me. "I'm actually here for another person, that was the one who killed me when you were almost my pray."

I felt my blood run cold, she was talking about me. Everyone else was confused again, this time Piper spoke up.

"Very funny, Percy isn't here, and no one else has killed you from like 500 years ago!" Piper said laughing.

"Oh really? Well, I beg a differ." Yeah she was defiantly talking about me. She then pulled out a spider that looked different then your normal spider, It was clear and had a tint of blue, It also had white hairs, wasn't a big spider at all but it was creepy.

"This is my best spider of them all, very deadly, Its simple touch can severely injure its pray. Oh! I think he's found it." She said very happy, it was scary. Just then the spider crawled down from Archrane and started coming my way, when it passed Annabeth she screamed thinking it was coming at her. But no I was the on who had to be its pray. So, It kept going towards the closet.

"Is Percy-," but got cut off when I jumped out and slashed at it, but missed of course.

"Percy!" Thalia yelled at me, Annabeth and Piper in shock. I again slashed at the spider, this time I sliced it, but not so deep that it died. Archrane then sent more spiders out to deal with the other people in the room, to keep them occupied. It suddenly jumped at me and I hit it with the back of my hand.

"Agh!" I screamed, and stabed the spider and it turned into dust. Annabeth looked at me with a worried look, but I gave her a nod like saying I was fine. I knew she didn't believe me, but had to go back to fighting the spiders all around her.

"M-my Baby!" Archrane screamed. I quickly looked at my hand. It was bleeding and it stung like I've never felt before, but not so much that I felt like I was going to pass out. I didn't waste another minute and in one quick movement I stabbed Archrane. I noticed 'Kami' snuck out of something.

"Guys come on!" I yelled as the spiders they were fighting were crawling way. They followed me and we soon started running through the halls.

"I knew Archrane was a waste of time..." I heard someone, Kami, mumble. I stopped moving. Everyone hitting into me. I grunted.

"Sorry." I heard them say quietly, but I just signaled Kami was around the corner.

"On count of three, we attack." I whispered "One, Two...Three!" I screamed and we jumped out, but there was no one there. Suddenly I felt a cold sharp thing on my neck

A knife...

**-Its done!**

**Sorry it took forever, lots of things going on. I was going to post this yesterday, but I fell asleep and didn't get to finish.**

**So, I'm not getting that much reviews, so what I'm thinking every 2 Reviews, I will start working on or post a new chapter. So please review, or else I might not post for a while until I get some inspiration back.**

**Thanks for reading this, If I get more reviews I will post on Sunday. And tell me what you think of this story, what you want me to do with it or what you want me to add, just review something!:)**

**Okay, that's it thanks for reading!**

**-Cojay723**


	8. Far from satisfactory

**Chapter 8: Far from satisfactory. **

**(Annabeth POV)**

When we got to Nebraska we found a hotel, literally in the middle of no where. I didn't bother asking what it was called because we were all

exhausted. We met Kami where she stood at the front desk, and once she got us a key to our rooms we went up in the elevator. Once we got inside

we found there were 4 beds. The one closes to the door was Thalia's, Piper's was next lining up with Thalia's. Lastly mine was on the opposite wall

with the window at the right side from my head. The fourth one was also by the window but on the left side of it. There was a bathroom with a

shower. Also, there was a back room that looked more of a living room having a TV on the wall. So over all it was a very nice hotel, one of the best I

have ever been in.

"Annabeth lets hit the sack." Thalia said. I looked over at her sniffling a laugh, she was spread out on her bed with the pillows on top of her head.

Also, her bag was just thrown at the feet of her bed, cloths falling out.

"Yeah come on Annabeth, your exhausted like us, so please lets got to bed." Piper said walking to my side pestering me to go to my bed.

"Okay okay," I said giving up. Soon we were all spread out on our beds sound asleep.

I woke up to fighting. I sighed.

"Thalia, Piper."

"What?!" They screamed back at me.

"Why are you guys fighting." I said calmly.

"Piper wants to go downstairs and shop, but I'm hungry!" Thalia replied.

"No, I didn't say that. I said, maybe we should go downstairs and buy a map to see where we are!" Piper stated. "Not shop." She mumbled.

"I have a solution." I said, both turning towards me. "We will all go downstairs and get a map, and over breakfast we will see where we are and

where we're heading. Gosh, sometimes you just act like a Seaweed br-" I stopped myself. I was just about to call them Seaweed brains. Percy. My

eyes started to water. Thalia caught this and put her arm around me. She ushered to Piper to get our backpacks and she handed it to us.

"Come on Annie, lets get something to eat." Thalia said pulling me forward. I didn't even noticed she called me Annie.

Once we got down to the diner I started talking about what was wrong.

"Thalia I just miss him." I said.

"I know "

"-Thalia its not like that." I cut her off. "I'm just really worried about him! I mean for crying out loud he could be on his death bed right now!"

"Annabeth." I heard Piper say. "He's not on his death bed, actually he's thinking of you right now and how beautiful you looked the day you left."

I nodded as she continued. "Plus I bet we will see him very soon."

"Lets go back to our room Annabeth, we can message camp right now if that makes you feel better." Thalia said. None of us were hungry anymore

so we walked back to our room.

"What do you mean he's missing?" I asked in shock. My Percy gone. Ugh this stupid quest! We soon finished our conversation with Chrion, and I

burst out in tears. Thalia comforted me, but I didn't pay any attention to her.

"Oh thats so sad." I heard someone say mockingly. I turned around and Kami was in the doorway. Except now she was in her true form, a Kampe.

Ugh, Im so stupid! How could I not realize this before!

She started talking, but my thoughts were on the closet in the corner. Something wasn't right.

I was broken back to reality and noticed she was talking about Archrane. I went pale once I saw her. They started talking again, but I was too in

shock. She sent out a blueish looking spider towards the closet.

Suddenly Percy jumped out. My Percy, he was alright! Not dead but alive. I could've jumped up and down, but I kept a straight face even though I

knew I was very pale. The spider jumped at him and he whacked it with the back of his hand. I saw his face turn into a pained face. Poisonous

spider. We fought the other spiders and soon Percy killed Archrane. All the spiders scattered. I let out a sigh.

"Guys come on!" Percy yelled at us, and we followed trying to find Kami. He suddenly stopped, all of us running into him. "Okay, on the count of

three we jump out. One, two...Three!"

We all jumped out, but nothing was there, weird... I heard a gasp behind me. I turned around and Kami had her knife on Percy's thought.

"Percy." I whispered. His eye's were filled with fright, but determination.

"Okay honey's, lets get this over with." Kami said. "Annabeth, give me it."

I was confused. "What?"

"Fine, if you won't cooperate I'll just have to kill you little boyfriend." She said matter-of-factly.

"W-what do you want?" I replied.

"Oh you know." Percy started whimpering, scared to death.

"T-tell me what it is and I'll give it to you." I said desperately

"Your dagger of course, now give it!" My dagger...but Luke gave this to me. Percy nodded his head no, telling me not to give it way.

"Stop it!" She said to Percy, pushing the dagger deeper into his neck. There was blood, dripping down. I got desperate.

"Why should I give it to you?" I asked buying more time, thinking of a plan.

"You don't need to know that." She replied harshly.

"No." I said out of idea's

"Why you little..." She said getting angry. "You're going to pay for this." She said. Before I could react she brought the knife of Percy's neck and

stabbed it into his side. He grunted and fell to the floor.

"No!" I said rushing to her with my dagger out. I stabbed her in the heart. She looked down at her wound, then exploded into dust.

"Percy!" I realized he was still bleeding to death. I knelt down next to him putting his head on my lap. "Oh Percy, I'm so sorry."

He gave a painful laugh. "Your sorry? I was the one who snuck away from camp, I was the one who made you in this situation."

"Oh no it wasn't. Don't you dare say that." All he did was nod looking into my eye's.

"Annabeth, we got to stop the bleeding." Thalia piped up.

"Okay, on the count of three lift him." I said to Thalia. "1,2...3." Percy grunted.

"Lets get him to our room." Piper said holding our bags.

When we got there we layed him on the bed on the left side of the window. I sat on the bed with his head on my lap, while stroking his hair. Piper

and Thalia ripped off his shirt and was cleaning his wounds.

"It hurts." Percy whispered looking up at me.

"Where?" I asked.

"M-my hand." He said. Gosh, we forgot about his hand.

"Got it." Piper said starting to fix his wound from the spider on his hand.

After he was all bandaged Thalia and Piper were getting ready for bed. I was sitting on my bed watching Percy.

"Annabeth get some sleep." Thalia said, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, just a second." Not taking my eyes off of my boyfriend.

"Annie, nothings going to happen to him, now go to bed." She said again.

"Why do you think he really snuck out of camp? I mean he is sick and everything, he could never just take a break." I asked suddenly.

"Because, he knew you needed him and he needed you. He couldn't wait until you came back because lets face it, he's madly inlove with you." She

said matter-of-factly.

We didn't say anything after that. She's right, I do need him. He's the best boyfriend ever. I thought before turning off the light and falling asleep.

**-Okay I'm done with 8th chapter! **

**I'm sorry I haven't posted in a long time, but I had big time writers block. It sucked because I wanted to post so bad, but I couldn't think of **

**anything! **

**Yeah not my best chapter, but I wanted to post something for you guys! It will be better.**

**Okay so here's the deal. I won't be posting anything for like a week, because for school no electronics! So maybe I will post something on Saturday, **

**but defiantly next Wednesday. so sorry about that. **

**Anyways thanks for all your reviews, you guys are so sweat! Please keep reviewing even if you have before. **

**Peace Out! **

**-Cojay723**


	9. An old enemy

**Chapter 9: An old enemy.**

**(Annabeth POV)**

"Annabeth..." I groaned and turned over.

"Annabeth" I pulled my blanket over my head, trying to block out the voice.

"ANNABETH, Get Up!"

"What?!" I said angrily sitting up fast, hitting my head on my boyfriends head. I fell back on my bed, while Percy fell back landing on the floor.

"Ouch..." I heard him mumble.

"Oh no...Percy are you okay?" I asked jumping out of bed and helping him up.

"Yeah, just watch where you hit someone with that big head of yours." He declared with a lopsided grin.

"At least I can use my head." I replied feeling proud of that come-back.

"Ouch. You know I'm actually the one who saves your butt when were in a life/death situation."

"Yeah, but your the one who puts us in those situations in the first place." I replied.

"Okay, I'm going to stop talking now. You'll win anyways." He said slumping his shoulders.

I laughed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "But I'm glad I was with you." I declared.

All he did was give me a lopsided grin.

"You do know" He said finally. "Those are the best moments."

"And why's that?"

"Because," He stated. "That's when we're together the most."

I blushed looking down. "Hey, where's Piper and Thalia?" I asked noticing that they were currently not in the room.

"Getting food, It's actually noon right now. We're going to leave in about 20 minutes to be on our way to the underworld." He turned around like he was hiding

something.

"Percy?" I asked cautiously. "How do you suppose to get to the underworld."

He flinched and laughed nervously. "Well, uh, you see...A funny story actually...well um, you see-"

"Percy" I cut him off. "How are we getting to the underworld?" I said staring him down.

"I stole a car!" He immediately put his hands over his mouth.

I sighed.

"Would you like to explain?" I said impatiently.

He shook his head desperately.

"Ugh, Well I don't care right now. Lets just get going then." I said giving up.

He blew out a breath of relief and put his hands down.

**THIS IS A LINE BREAK:)_**

We gathered up Thalia and Piper and walked out the hotel. Our in front was a nice blue pickup truck.

"Perc-" I started but soon got cut off.

"Come on! It's so cool, come on!" He said getting excited as a little kid on Christmas.

I laughed and ran up with him, pretending I was excited about as much as he was. After he gave us a full tour of it we finally could get in. Percy jumped in the drivers

seat. He was about to turn it on, but Thalia hurried and caught the door before it closed.

"What?" He whined.

"Your sick Perce, if you haven't noticed. And I can see that your tired from yesterday, plus I knew you didn't get any sleep last night. So what I'm trying to say is, let

me drive."

"No!" He said with a childish voice.

"Percy, don't make this harder then it has to be..." She said in a warning tone.

"Thalia, Thalia. I'm older then you, I have a license, and more mature." He said smugly.

Once he said his last statement, I knew he was dead. I could see Thalia as she was beginning to lose her temper.

"So Ha." Oops, now he's done it. I thought

Thalia didn't even hesitate as she summend lightning and hit him square in the chest.

"Percy! Thalia!" I said glaring daggers at my best friend. I looked over at Percy. Great, he was passed out.

"What? He disserved it." Thalia said, like it was no big deal.

"Whatever. Piper, can you help me get him in the back seat?" I asked.

"Sure."

We walked over to the driver seat with Piper. I put my arms under his arms and pulled him out. I flinched when his heals hit the ground, he's heavier then he looks.

He will most likely have bruises on the back part of heals, oh well he can handle that.

Piper quickly grabbed his feet and lifted him up. "Whoa, your boyfriends heavy." She said struggling holding him up.

"Yeah well, muscle weight is much heavier then fat." I said referring to his muscles.

"Yeah and you just _love_ his muscles." Piper said mockingly. I blushed a deep shade of red, but quickly recovered and gave her a glare.

Piper just laughed. "Oh alright," she said. "Lets just get him in the back." Already heading his feet to the back seats.

**THIS IS ANOTHER LINE BREAK_**

Once we got him buckled in I had Piper go on the other side and hold his face up, so I could

shut the door without smacking him.

"Alright." I exclaimed, once we got him all situated. "Thals, lets go."

"Yeah yeah, don't be in such a hurry." She said getting into the drivers seat.

I was about to get in the car, but then I heard something in the trees right by the parking lot. I shut the door and walked toward the russling.

"Annabeth." Piper said warningly.

"Shh!" Shushing her. I was at the edge of the forest, with Piper and Thalia walking towards me with there weapons out.

I reached in to move the branch that was blocking my view. Immediately something black jumped out over my head, scarring me so much I dropped my knife.

"Ahh!" I heard Thalia and Piper scream. I glanced to were they were located and the black thing was right in front of there faces.

"Blackjack!" I exclaimed happily. I ran to him and hugged him around the neck. I really don't like horses, but I love Blackjack. Almost as much as Percy.

"Stupid horse!" Thalia yelled, turning around and stomping to the car.

I sniffled a laugh, while Piper was standing there looking confused.

"This is Percy's horse, well Pegi-, ugh you know what I mean! But he's Percys." I said.

"But how?-"

"How do you think Perce got here?" I stated.

"Oh well, I guess that makes sense..."

"Yeah. Um, Blackjack." I said turning to him. "Percy can't ride you right now, you want to just go back to camp? We got this all handled now." It felt weird talking to

an animal, oh well.

He neighed and took off towards camp.

"Alright lets go." I said, leaving a shocked and confused Piper in the distance.

**A LINE BREAK_**

We were still on the road. Okay, we've only been driving for about an hour. But it felt like hours with my ADHD. We just crossed over the Colorado border.

Percy I still passed out, dang Thalia. And he was leaning against my shoulder, drooling. I was reading an ancient Greek book that my mother gave me. Piper was

listening to her IPod, leaning her head against the window in the passenger seat. And lastly Thalia was driving, lost in thought I suppose.

"Ughjrifsdu..." Percy mumbled, clearly asleep. I sighed and grabbed he shoulders lifting him up, then setting his head back down on my lap.

"Ajfofvns..." He sighed, more comfortable.

I couldn't concentrate anymore on my book. I set it down and started playing with my boyfriends hair. He's so cute when he sleeps.

All the sudden he snorted loudly.

Piper and Thalia burst out laughing. "Ha, That's attractive." Piper exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I'm so jealous of you Annabeth getting a man like that and all." Thalia said laughing again.

"Hlesgmda...Annabeth...dhsoajso" Percy mumbled again.

"Haha, he even thinks of you in his dreams!" Thalia said laughing.

But I didn't hear her, I was to focused on Percy. He looked troubled, and he would never call my name in his sleep.

"Surdejfs...No!..." He screamed the last part. Well, now I know he's defiantly having a bad dream.

Thalia and Piper were still laughing at me and Percy, "Y-yeah she sure chose the most a- attractive one, especially when he sleeps!" Thalia laughed out.

"Guys Shut up!" I screamed at them. "He's have a nightmare."

Immediately they did shut up. "Oh..." Piper said.

"We're sorry Annabeth..." Thalia said looking back to the road.

I ignored them and started shaking Percy, trying to wake him up.

"Percy? You need to wake up, okay?" I asked him sweetly.

I saw his eye's flutter open. "Wha?" He asked clearly confused.

"Percy, what was your dream about." I asked again. He got up from my lap and looked at me. He looked surprise to see me, like he just noticed I was there.

"Oh, I there Annabeth." He said rubbing his eyes. Thalia and Piper again were watching the road and listening to music, like none of laughing occurred.

"Percy, what was your dream about."

"What?" He asked, then it dawned on him. "Oh, well it was nothing."

I glared at him, but decided to ignore it and Finnish reading my book.

**AN AMAZING LINE BREAK_**

"And then Grover's like _'Apples are good, so are shoes!'_ That's how I ended up with only one shoe at the end of a quest."

Percy, Thalia, and Piper burst out laughing.

"Perce...That...w-was the f-funniest...story ever!" Piper exclaimed between laughs.

I was ignoring them while I was reading my book. Percy was telling them about a quest getting a new camper. During the quest Grover ate Percy's shoe. Not a real

great story, but whatever.

"Annabeth!" I jumped at Percy's voice. Did I mention he was also high on Pixie Sticks?

"Yes Percy?" I asked patiently. Thalia and Piper were giggling in the background, watching us. Mostly why they were laughing so hard, was because Percy was super

high.

"D-did you know-" He started giggling. Yeah, the great Percy Jackson just giggled. "T-that I was part of t-the prank, w-when the Stolls put a bunch of fake s-spiders

in your cabin!" He again started giggling.

I looked away from him, trying to control my anger. I looked back at him with the biggest, cheesiest smile ever.

"Did you now!" I said happily. Percy nodded his head up and down so fast I thought his head was going to fall off.

"Y-yes! Guess what else?" He said excitingly.

"What?" I said with the same amount of enthusiasm.

Piper and Thalia weren't holding back laughter anymore. They were still watching us with great intensity.

Percy looked around making sure no one was there, even though Thalia and Piper were. He leaned close to my ear, his salty sea breath reaching my ear. Even though

he was high on sugar, it still gave me the chills.

"It's about my dream." He whispered quietly. My smile quickly turned into a serious face. I turned and whispered into his ear.

"What about your dream Percy?" I said tensely. He giggled again looking away from me, then he again turned towards me and got his mouth close to my ear to

whisper again.

"I know who's doing all this." He said.

"Who." I asked looking straight forward, ready for anything he suddenly says.

"It's..." He said. He hesitated, like his mind was finally under his control. But as quickly as it came it disappeared, and he continued whispering to me.

I froze. Thalia and Piper were still looking at us still laughing, but once they saw my face they immediately stopped and looked at me intensely.

"P-Percy?" I asked sweetly to him, trying to keep my nerves down. "You want to lay down for a second? If you do, I might give you a kiss once you wake up." I said

bribing him.

He immediately layed down with his eyes closed. After a few minutes, he was out like a light.

I again turned to Thalia and Piper, whom were still staring at me.

"What he say Annabeth?" Thalia said looking for answer.

"He told me what his dreams were about." I said quietly, looking down.

"What were they about?" Piper asked intently.

"He said he knew who was behind all this. The battle and stuff." I again said intently.

"Who?" Piper asked again.

I looked back at them.

"Kronos."

**-'Kay I'm finally done with this chapter.**

**Didn't expect that did you?...Okay, maybe you did but still; Kronos. Is. Back! What are the Demi-gods going to do now?**

**Anyways, sorry I took so freaking long! I couldn't post for a week, then my computer died. But I fixed it and finished this chapter. I was pretty **

**depressed, I couldn't continue it! But I did, so no worries.**

**I will be posting again soon, also with my other story too. I hope you like this so far. Next will be chapter 9, and I almost have 4,000 views!**

**Thank you for all your reviews, they help me a lot coming up with the next chapters. So keep reviewing and such:)**

**Welp, see ya later. And have an amazing day!**

**-Cojay723**


	10. Consequence of Pixie Sticks

**Chapter 10: Consequence of Pixie Sticks **

**(Percy POV)**

_"There coming soon, Master." _

_The man with gold eye's glanced over his shoulder. "Good. Now, do they have the knife?" _

_"The cursed blade? Yes." _

_"That's perfect. Make sure they have a proper welcoming when they get here, can you do that?" _

_The man shifted nervously. "Y-yes Master." He bowed and walked away. _

_"Perseus." I was jumped out of my thoughts. "You will come in a great handy to me. So long, until again tonight." He laughed cruelly. _

**-Line Break-**

I jolted awake sitting up, my breaths shallow and fast.

I took in my surroundings. I was in the back seat of a car, Annabeth was next to me asleep, with a wet spot on her lap. Probably droll from me

sleeping on her legs. In front of the car was Piper, also asleep, and Thalia listening to her music not paying attention to anything but the road.

Gosh, I have a huge headache. What happened last night? Oh yeah, I got high on Pixie Sticks, why did Piper trick me into eating those?

I groaned trying to get the headache to go away. I layed down back on Annabeth's lap, closing my eyes trying to get more sleep.

"Ugh, my neck kills!" I heard Annabeth mutter. I ignored it, my headache getting worse.

"Have a nice sleep Annie?!" Thalia yelled. Ugh, now I have a stomachache. Not good from being sick and eating so much sugar.

Annabeth pulled off Thalia's headphones. "Hey!" Thalia yelled.

Annabeth just rolled her eye's. "Piper get up." She said shaking her shoulder.

"Ugh, what?" Piper exclaimed

"It's nearly noon, it's not healthy to sleep that much." Annabeth said.

Thalia put her headphones back in and focused on the road. Her foot pressing down slowly, but surly speeding up.

"Thals, you better slow down. We will probably get pulled over." Annabeth said. My motion sickness was getting worse by the second.

"Naw, I'm alright. The faster we get there the better, right?"

"Whatever, but if we get pulled over you're paying the ticket."

It was silent for a little bit after that, I was almost asleep. Annabeth was combing my hair with her fingers and her other hand was rubbing my back.

I started to think about my dreams. What did I say last night? I was getting high on Pixie Sticks, telling Thalia and Piper a story. Then what? I can't

remember it. Wait, I whispered something to...Annabeth! Yeah, it was about...Oh no, I told her about my dreams; about Kronos.

I mentally started lecturing myself. Annabeth must be freaking out, but I didn't tell her everything. That's good, she would probably be freaking out.

Kronos was planning to do something to me, and he had to use the cursed blade, Annabeth's knife.

I was suddenly jolted out of my thoughts when I heard a siren. Great, just great.

"Told you..." Annabeth said to Thalia.

"Shut up. Wait, I don't look like my age. I look like a 15 year old! Now I will have to pay for a huge ticket!" Thalia ranted.

"Just pull over Thalia." Annabeth said completely annoyed.

Thalia pulled over. I was still in pain 'sleeping' on Annabeth's lap. I opened one eye, Thalia was lets say freaking out. A man about 5.8' walked up to

the window, and knocked on it. Thalia hesitantly rolled it down.

"Y-yes officer?" She asked in the sweatiest voice she could make. I had to hold in a snicker.

"Did you know you were going 80 in a 60 speed range?" He had a gruff voice, making him sound like he just stopped smoking. Or started.

"Oh no! I must have read it wrong, you know I do have dyslexia." Thalia responded in the same voice she used before.

"Let me see your lisense."

"Oh yes! One moment." Thalia turned to Annabeth. I quickly closed my eye. "Annabeth give me Percy's license!" Thalia whispered at her.

"What? Why?" Annabeth asked, clearly confused.

"I can pass off as Percy, sort of...Well the officer has glasses Anyways, I'll just knock them off. Now give it!" She whispered back.

"Fine." Annabeth answered back searching my pockets. It would be really awkward if we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend.

Thalia did a quick smile at the police and then turned back at us. Annabeth finally found my license and gave it to Thalia.

"Here you go!" Thalia said giving him my license.

"This doesn't look like you..." He said.

"Oh let me see." Thalia said grabbing the license, then 'accidently' knocking off his glasses. I heard glass brake. "Oh no! I'm so sorry. But look at

the bright side, I fixed my license."

He took back the license and took a second glance. "Alright your good. Just make sure you are driving the speed limit."

"Yes Sir!" Thalia said. He walked away and Thalia gave a breath of relief.

"That was close." Piper said.

"Eh, I've been through more stressful moments." Annabeth said, playing with my hair again.

"We all know that Annie." Thalia said, earning a glare from Annabeth.

**-Line Break-**

I was half asleep, listening to Annabeth's, Piper's, and Thalia's conversation.

"Yeah, he said he had been having dreams about Kronos." Annabeth stated.

"So what do we do?" Piper asked.

"I'll tell you what we do, we trick him into telling us about them." That was clearly Thalia.

"We can get him high on sugar again." Piper said. Thalia was agreeing.

"Okay no! I will talk to him alone, then tell you guys later." Annabeth cut in.

"Fine." Piper and Thalia agreed at the same time.

It was silent from then on out, until I felt like I had to barf again. Sickness is back.

Annabeth immediately sensed the change, then felt my forehead. She swore in Greek.

"What is it Annie?" Thalia asked. Annabeth didn't even bother glaring back at her.

"Percy's burning up again." She said surprisingly calm. Me, still asleep, wasn't even considering what she was saying, I was to focused on not

barfing all over the car.

"Stop the car." Piper said to Thalia.

I felt a jolt, knowing we were stopped. I couldn't hold it in anymore. My eye's shot open and in seconds I was out on the side of the road, already

out of the car, barfing my guts out.

I heard the car doors open and close. I got onto my hand's and knee's still hacking. Soon I felt a hand on my back, rubbing circles. I was coughing

harder now.

"Oh gosh..." I heard someone gasp behind me, most likely Piper.

After another minute or so, I finally stopped. I opened my eye's looking at my barf, there was blood too.

I felt someone pulling me up and putting my arm around their shoulders. "Come on Perce, lets get you back to the car." Annabeth soothed.

My other arm was soon around another persons shoulder. I looked over and surprisingly it was Thalia. My head slumped forward, exhausted.

With them helping me to the car (more like dragging) I got into the back seat again, my head was on Annabeth's lap again.

All the girls were talking again, probably about me, I was really slowing them down. I soon felt something cold in my mouth. It suddenly beeped

and it got pulled out. I heard Annabeth swear in Greek. I started listening to there conversation.

"His illness is getting worse, his ttempiture is 105.2 degrees. Thalia, go to the nearest fast food place." Annabeth stated

"Why?" Asked Thalia.

"Because, we haven't eaten in a while" Annabeth paused. "and I've got to IM Will."

Huh, it must be worse then I thought. I looked up at my girlfriend. She was looking worriedly at me, but with a soft smile. I smiled back and closed

my eye's, before I knew it I was asleep.

**-It is done! **

**So Percy is sick again? Kronos does have something to do with it, well ever sense the beginning he did. But he was the one who got Percy sick in **

**the first place... **

**Anyways I will post again, but I'm going on vacation so I will like on Sunday, sorry. **

**Aright, I'm like obsessed with Psych right now! I started the first season on Friday, now I'm almost done with the second one...I love it! **

**Okay, getting carried away. So review and have a great week! **

**Until next time, bye! **

**-Cojay723**


	11. We might have to take a little detour

**Chapter 11: We might have to take a little detour**

**(Annabeth POV)**

We pulled into a KFC about 15 miles from where Percy barfed. We opened the doors and got out. Soon as we got into the restaurant we all gave a sigh, happy with the conditioning blowing. Yes, even though it was a minute walk from our car to the fast food joint; it was freakin' hot outside! We sat down at a booth (except for Piper, because she was buying our food) and rested our backs against the backrest having our sleep deprivation take a toll on us.

"Thalia, watch Percy. I'll be back." I said getting up planning on IM-ing Will ASAP.

"..Yeah, yeah...whatever..." Thalia replied enjoying the cool air. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the back.

I walked in the bathroom gaging at the smell. 'What, did someone leave a dead rat in here?' thinking to myself. I tried to ignore the stench and got to the sink already having a derama out.

"Oh…Iris, except my...offering, please show Will at Camp Half-Blood." I said with difficulty trying to control my stomach. The rainbow shimmered showing a sweaty Will on the other side. He was sitting down on a bench drinking some water out of a water bottle. I could see a bow and arrow set leaning against the bench indicating he just got done shooting some arrows.

"Will." I said calmly.

He spit the water he was just drinking in front of him, doing a perfect spit-take if I do say so myself.

"Gods, Annabeth! Can't you give a guy a break?" Clearly upset, then realization took over. "Annabeth?!"

"Hey Will…." I replied distracted.

"Why'd you IM me?"

I sighed. "It's Percy again."

"Oh…What's wrong?"

I told him about his fever going up and him puking up blood.

"Oh gods…" He thought for a moment. "Where are you?"

"Uh, I really have no idea, one sec." I said pulling out my IPhone. I turned on my GPS and almost seconds later it pulled up Phoenix, Arizona. I told him our location.

"Alright then. If I contact a Apollo camper from Camp Jupiter then we could get Percy back on his feet, for the time being, and you guy's might be able to be alright until your quest is done…" He said mumbling to himself.

"Wait, so now we have to go to Camp Jupiter?" I said, not so happy with this detour.

"Well you can continue your quest soon, it will only backtrack you a couple days. Plus Percy will be more help."

"Fine, I'll tell the others. Bye Will"

"Bye Annabeth." He replied.

I slashed my hand through the image and walked out of the bathroom. Piper already came back with the food. Thalia and Piper were digging into the Chicken like rabid wolves having not had a meal in three days. On the other hand Percy was leaning back against the back of the booth while his head was resting on the window he was sitting by. I could only see the back of his head until I walked up to him, he looked worse than before. I sat down next to him and looked over at the girls sitting across from us, having not have seen me walk out of the bathroom.

I cleared my throat. They both looked up wide eyed like two little kids getting caught eating candy before dinner.

"So I contacted Will." I stated. Piper recovered from the shock before Thalia did.

"And? What did he say?"

This is what I was dreading. It was about two days' worth of detour, and we simply didn't have that time.

"We got to go to Camp Jupiter." Thalia's face lit up.

"You mean we get to see Jason?" She said excited to see her brother after so long.

"Yeah, but the reason is so Percy can get the proper treatment he needs. We're not actually cut out to play doctor." Looking over at Percy, noticing he was out as a light.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course. So, when are we leaving?" She asked practically jumping up and down in her seat.

"Well once we finish eating I guess."

Both Thalia and Piper nodded clearly excited.

About ten minutes later we were all done with our food, Percy was just finishing his small water determined not to eat anything else when he woke up. We got up and was walking out the door when we noticed something didn't feel right.

"Percy?" I whispered to him.

"I know Annabeth." He whispered back sensing the oddness.

Thalia and Piper were already out the door almost to the car.

I took out my dagger slowly and motioned for Percy to follow quietly. We went back behind the counter and made our way to the back were the fryer stood.

"Ah son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena, it took you long enough." Before I could blink I was thrown backwards with Percy on the opposite side trying to put out some fire on his shoulder.

I looked to my left and there on 4 legs was a very ugly…thing. It had a name-tag on clearly stating it 'worked' here.

"Hello Athena's daughter." It said breathing fire out of its mouth when it talked.

I gave two nods to Percy. Knowing the game plan, we started playing. Percy was supposed to distract the monster while I went invisible, snuck up behind it, yes, kill it.

It took about 5 minutes to kill it. We both walked away with a few burns and bruises, but other than that it was alright. We walked to the car together with Piper and Thalia waiting impatiently.

"What took you guys so long-…oh" Thalia said cutting herself off noticing our burns.

"Yeah 'oh'" I replied, mad that they were relaxing out here when my sick boyfriend and I killed a monster.

"Gods, what happened?" Piper asked.

"Monster." I said calmly. "Can we get going now?" Already getting in the backseat while Percy followed me like a puppy would do.

Piper and Thalia get in the front and Thalia started the car. Percy was already passed out, probably exhausted from the fight with that monster.

"So guys." I started. "Lets go to California!"

**Okay guys I know your probably pissed at me right now, but I have a good reason!**

**So my computer broke for like two months, I went to New York City, my computer broke again, I had end of the year testing, and I already had the chapter finish just my computer is stupid...**

**So please don't hate me! I really am trying my best.**

**Alright Now that we got that handled...How'd you like this chapter? I know it's short, but I will get another one up ASAP; but again I am going out of town next week so I don't know when the next chapter will be up...**

**Also my other story (Hopeless Parenting) I am completely at loss with it, so I'll try to get something up but it might not be so great, I need your guys' idea's with both stories!**

**That's it, thanks for all the reviews and please keep reviewing:)**

**Chow!**

**-Cojay723**


	12. The drive, joy

**Chapter 12: The drive, joy.**

**(Percy POV)**

6 hours.

We have been driving for 6 hours, non-stop, no break stops, nada. I guess that's okay though. I mean I'm the one who is supposedly 'asleep', without any rest stops! I admit, I'm probably over reacting; but with no rest stops and having ADHD I might as well already be in Hades. Speaking of Hades, we have to take a detour, another 8 hour one. I try to sleep, I really do, but after sleeping all day, night, day, night, all day every day; it gets kind of boring.

Piper is now driving. She cannot stop bouncing, I don't blame her I can barely stay still myself. But she also excited about seeing her boyfriend, Jason. He has been at Camp Jupiter for about 4 months. He goes to Camp Jupiter half a year and Camp Half-blood the other half. Thalia's just as bad, having seen her brother less then everyone else, because of the hunt, and she only comes to Camp Half-blood. But at least she can see him once in awhile, right?

I get jumped (literally) out of my thoughts when Annabeth runs her fingers through my hair. She doesn't stop, and after awhile I relax.

"Annabeth?" I whisper after awhile.

"Yes Percy?" She answers.

"I need to, hmm..." I respond barely awake, cutting myself off.

She looks down at me intently. "What was that Perce?"

I give a light laugh, falling asleep (finally) I respond. "This, this is like out first quest." I chuckled.

Annabeth laughs quietly. "Except this time we have to deal with a sick Seaweed Brain."

"Yeah..." I say distractingly. "But I am feeling better, really I am." I added that last part when Annabeth gave me an amused look.

"Sure you are."

"I-"

"Go to sleep Seaweed Brain." She said cutting me off.

"Yes Wise girl." I say with an amused grin. She continues stroking my sweaty hair, I feel myself drifting off. Before I could even comprehend, I was asleep.

**...**

**Time Jump: 7 hours **

**...**

"Percy! Percy, get up! Oh gods, Percy please get up!"

I jolted awake, sitting up quickly. Bad choice, I immediately rejected it. My head felt like it was on fire. I held it in my hands, finally noticing I was outside on grass. It was also raining around me.

"Percy! Thank gods! We have to leave now, get up, come on!" I looked over to my left where the voice was coming from.

"Piper?" I asked confusingly.

"Yes! Now get up, the car's gonna blow up!" I looked around myself. Thalia was pulling our backpacks up a hill, trying to get away from the car. I got up with difficulty and ran with Piper, following Thalia. We made it to the top of the hill right when the car blew up. Car crash, figures. I let out a sigh of relief. but my breath stopped short once I realized something. If Thalia was right there, and Piper is with me, where's Annabeth?

"Pi-" I coughed "Piper, where's Annabeth?" I asked franticly.

"Percy, Percy! Calm down, she's fine. She went to get help. We're about 5 miles from Camp Jupiter, she's coming back with help. Percy, stop! It's fine, everything's okay!" I haven't even realized tears were falling down my cheeks. Gods, this sickness has really played with my emotions, I thought while I sat down, exhausted. Both mentally and physically.

I felt someone sit beside me and pull me into a hug. I cried into the crook of there neck. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay. Shh..." Someone repeated that over and over to me, while rubbing my back with there hands in circles. For what felt like forever I finally stopped.

I cleared my throat. "S-sorry." I said looking at Piper. Yes, even though I am about a year older then her, she was comforting me.

"It's fine." She replied still not fully letting go of me. It was nice for someone to comfort you, even if it's a little awkward. I still leaned into her, her hand on top of my head. She was like a mother comforting her child, and I did feel like a child right then.

I sniffled, "I don't even care anymore." I stated. Piper nods, but doesn't say a thing. "Stupid, Kronos; It's all his fault!" Tears still pouring out of my eyes.

Again, Piper didn't say anything.

"I couldn't even have a normal teenage life, already being a demi-god. B-but now he has to take away everything I worked for. Do I ever get a break?" I whispered. "I'm just so sick of this, all of this."

"I know Percy." Piper replies.

I looked around. We were in a small cave, it was still light outside but not for long. Annabeth will probably not come tonight and wait until morning with help. Even though it was around 8, and we were in California. It was freezing.

"Where's Thalia?" I asked, noticing she wasn't in the cave.

"She went to get fire wood." Piper replied to my question. "Annabeth probably wont be back until morning with help, so we have to spend the night here."

"Aw..." Making a noise of understanding.

I started shivering. Piper taking notice felt my forehead. I looked at her, she had a disappointed look plastered on her face. "One sec." She let go of me and went over to the backpacks. Searching through Annabeths, she pulled out the first aid kit. Walking back over to me and sat down at her previous place. I sat there watching her every movement, not moving an inch myself. She pulled out thermometer. "Open." I did obediently. "Close." I again followed her instructions. "Now keep it there until I say." I nodded, my eyes never leaving her. She got up and went to the backpacks again and took out a blanket and a sweatshirt.

The thermometer then beeped. Piper made her way towards me again taking the cold plastic thing out of my mouth. "hmm, 103.4" She said to herself. Turning herself back towards me she held out the sweatshirt do I could put my arms and head through it. I felt the tempter change, and let me say I was happy for that warmth. She put the blanket around my shoulders.

"There!" She exclaimed. "Better?" She asked me. I nodded surprisingly.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Don't mention it." She said sitting down looking into the first aid kit. After a while I asked, "What are you looking for?"

"Medicine." I grimaced.

"Do I really have to take that." She looked over at me and glared. "Okay." I said defeated.

After a while she found what she was looking for. She held out three pills, one white and two blue ones, and a water bottle. I took them from her and stared at them, already dreading taking them.

"Haha, what's the matter Perce? Scared of simple pills?" I looked up glaring at Thalia.

"No..." I said staring at the pills again. Thalia dropped the wood off to the side and made her way over to me. Sitting down against the wall were I was by, she crossed her arms and stretched out her legs. "Come on Perce, there not that bad."

"Yes they are." I replied not looking up.

Thalia groaned getting frustrated. "Are you gonna take them, or do I have to force you?"

I rolled my eyes. "You can't force me, I am much stronger then you." Grinning at the last part.

"Maybe...but you sick, so I have an advantage." Ginning brighter then me.

My face fell, knowing it was true; she did have an advantage. "Fine. I take 'em" I grumbled.

Piper grinning at Thalia, and Thalia grinning pleasingly at me. 'Grins, grins everywhere!' I thought.

I stuffed the pills into my mouth and took a swig of water. Grimacing as I did so.

"Good job Perce." Thalia said slapping my back. I choked as she did so. I suddenly felt light headed, and it looked like the world was spinning around me. 'What the heck?' My vision was starting to get clouded.

"What were though Piper?" I asked barely conscious.

I heard Piper laugh. "Sleeping pills, you need it."

With that I felt myself lay down and soon lost conscious.

**-Well, what'd you think?**

**So I thought maybe Percy and Piper need a little bonding time. Don't worry it was more of a bother, sister bond. So Annabeth made it to Camp Jupiter! But wont come back until morning, sucky huh? Anyways if your a little confused why Piper gave Percy 'sleeping pills' is because of all those nightmares he's not getting any sleep, and if he didn't take them he would probably take watch. So yeah!**

**Okay you guys probably hate me, I know its okay I completely understand. But this is my excuse; my computer keeps braking! I hate it, it has problems. So I tried to post something good, and get things moving again. Also me and my friend are having a "write-off" and I have to write a book, so I need some plot idea's! Ps the book is my own characters and such. So please give me your idea's.**

**So I have some exciting news! I'm going to go see Imagine dragons! I'm pretty psyched! Well that's it.**

**Please review:)**

**-Cojay723 **


End file.
